


Chris and Matt make a trip into town

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Chris and Matt make a trip into town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

It's the first time he's been out in public up here with Matt. He'd been out to dinner with Kate but that had been in the slightly larger town one over and they'd been able to mostly fly under the radar. Chris has a feeling it's going to be a little different today, what with grocery shopping at the local supermarket and running a couple of other errands. He's dressed casually, dark blue shirt left open over a long sleeve white t-shirt, worn jeans, dark brown boots. As Matt parks the car, he reaches for his sunglasses then puts them back. He's not going to be fooling anyone and wearing them indoors would actually make him stand out even more than he already will. "You sure about this?" he teases, reaching for Matt's hand and giving it a quick squeeze. It's not only his world he's going to be turning upside down once the rumours start.

"I thought our game plan for this relationship was all about jumping off cliffs together?" Matt grins, squeezing back. "I think most of the people here think Kate and I are an item anyway, despite the fact we told them otherwise when we moved here. It might take a while for them to come to any other conclusions."

"Good." Chris grins and gives Matt's hand one more squeeze before he gets out of the car, meeting him on the sidewalk.

"I was thinking it seems only right that I clean up the outdoor grill that Kate and I haven't used in oh far too long, and we light it up." Matt starts walking making for the grocery store. "You game?" He glances up at Chris, unable to take his gaze off his lover for long.

"Definitely," Chris nods, aware they're already getting a few looks, two teenagers stopping in their tracks to outright stare. "What do you want to put on it?"

The staring has not escaped Matt's notice, however, he's following Chris's lead of ignoring it. "Steak, some chicken for Luca, maybe even some shrimp if there's some big enough."

"Do you marinate your meat or use a rub?" Chris asks, grabbing a cart as they enter the store.

"For the grill? Marinate usually, but it's been so long since we bothered. We like to use rub and super slow cook if we're doing it in the oven." Matt can't stop smiling, amused at how casually Chris is ignoring the looks and behaving like an entirely domesticated homebody.

"What about sides?" Chris asks, focusing on Matt and the produce in front of them while a few customers furtively take their picture and a couple others just stare. "Mushrooms, onions, corn..." He grins at Matt. "You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure that's the right word," Matt shrugs. "It's odd for sure, I mean the only time I ever get noticed is at the odd convention I go to, but this," he glances around, "is a whole new level of bizarre." Matt puts the aforementioned items in the trolley, adding salad leaves, tomatoes and bell peppers. "Is it always like this?"

"Yes and no," Chris admits. "If I wasn't such a big guy, they probably wouldn't notice or wouldn't be sure, but since I tower over everyone they're usually pretty sure I'm who they think I am. And then once I get settled in a neighbourhood or they get used to seeing me, it quiets down, but yeah. Once I had to go into this prison to do research for a role and I was filming Dark World at the same time so I had the long hair and I'd put it in a ponytail and I had a cap pulled low and the warden told me I wasn't allowed to wear the cap so I took it off and I figured it'd be fine because what's the chance they'd have even seen Thor but the second I stepped inside they started heckling me..." He laughs. "'Thor, hey Thor's here, hey Thor, come spend some time in my cell...'"

Matt laughs at that. "Wow," he shakes his head, "and does the whole Thor thing irritate you?" Whilst Matt is very aware of the character and is extremely appreciative of how his lover looks in role it wasn't the first thing that had come to mind when they had met.

"No, not at all," Chris says with a laugh as he pushes the cart along. "I'm very thankful for the role and the fans and while it might be annoying at times, all the attention, it's part and parcel of being an actor and being successful."

"I'm glad, I'd hate for such an awesome character to become an albatross around your neck," Matt walks alongside Chris, having to fight the urge to touch Chris in a way that would be unmistakably intimate.

Chris starts to say something when a man with a boy who looks to be around seven or eight approaches them. "Hello," he says, giving them both a smile.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you," the guy says, giving Matt a nod as well. "But my son was hoping he could get your autograph."

"Of course." Chris steps away from the cart and crouches down. "What's your name?" he asks the boy, who holds out his pen and paper, looking more than a little scared.

"It's Peter," the dad says. "He's a bit shy."

Chris smiles. "That's okay. Hi Peter..."

"Hey," Matt nods back at the dad. He doesn't know his name but his face is familiar. He glances down, watching Chris work his magic; there is no doubt his lover has an affinity with children.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" the dad asks, watching Chris with Peter as well.

Chris looks up from where he's writing a note for Peter, still managing to divide his attention between the boy and his father. "I'm spending some time with Matt and his family," he says with a smile.

Matt smiles at that, it's a neat verbal side-step. "Chris is getting to hide out for some peace and quiet between filming," he adds.

The dad nods. "Well, sorry for bothering you again," he says, taking Peter's hand.

"Not at all," Chris says, rising to his feet. "I've always got time for a fan."

The dad hesitates for a moment. "Then we could ask for a picture?" Phone already in hand and offered to Matt.

"Sure." Chris moves around behind them, putting one arm around Dad's shoulder and the other around Peter. A wide easy smile flashed at the camera.

A couple of shots taken and Matt hands the phone back. "There you go." Just moments later they're moving on, alone once more. "I may need to take lessons from you about how to be graceful with those interruptions," Matt says quietly.

Chris smiles. "Most people are pretty nice and they get I'm trying to do stuff too. I'll probably say no more often when I'm finally out and we're doing something as a family, but I always try and make time for the kids, even if it's just a quick hello or a high five." They move towards the back of the store. "When it's professionals, I have a bit different attitude. They're not fans, they're just looking to make money, and while I don't go out of my way to be a jerk to them or anything, I've had a few run-ins where it was all I could do not to deck one. One guy tried to take photos of me with one of my nieces when I was changing her at the beach. I called him out on it and he backed off but I was so fucking pissed."

"Yeah, Luca is my only concern in all this. Kate and I are adults, we know what we're getting into, but he's been growing up in a happy, protected little bubble," Matt picks up some freshly baked bread and adds it to the trolley. "We must get ice cream, don't let me forget."

"I won't," Chris promises. "And you know I'll do everything I can to protect Luca. We shouldn't run into problems up here, most other countries are pretty good, and in LA, we'll have security. I know that part's not ideal but we'll make sure they're someone used to being around kids and that Luca likes them."

"I trust you with him," Matt agrees as they wander down another aisle, adding more items from their shopping list. "So if you want to take him swimming, or do something with just the two of you, I'm fine with that. So long as he is, obviously."

"I'd love that. Maybe I can take him this week?" Chris suggests.

"Any time you like," Matt grins, knowing just how much both Chris and Luca will enjoy that. "You're going to be his Daddy soon enough, yeah?"

Chris beams at that. "Yeah. I can hardly wait," he says, nudging his shoulder against Matt's. "His daddy, your husband."

Matt's belly does a little flip at that, and he looks up at Chris. "It sounds so odd when we say it out loud like that," he admits.

"Surreal or...?" Chris asks.

"Or what?" Matt frowns as he picks up a packet of breakfast cereal and peers at the ingredients.

"I meant what kind of odd," Chris explains, looking over Matt's shoulder. "Weird odd, good odd, surreal..."

"All of those odd?" Matt looks up and puts the cereal back. "Surreal, but wonderful."

Chris smiles. "You wouldn't believe how much I want to kiss you right now," he murmurs, careful to keep his words for them and them alone.

"I'm not stopping you," Matt grins, his face scrunched up in teasing. "Absolutely not stopping you."

Chris shakes his head, chuckling softly. "In the new year," he promises. "We're going to stand right here again and I'll do it."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Matt warns as he starts moving again. "Do you want some beer? I don't think there's much in,"

"Sure," Chris nods. He's not a big drinker but he enjoys a beer or a glass of wine with dinner. "We should talk about finances at some point."

"Huh?" That gets Matt's attention. "What about them?" He has enough money to be more than comfortable, the house is paid for, there's money accruing in Luca's name for college and he and Kate have plenty.

"What I should be paying for," Chris says. "I could easily eat you out of house and home," he adds with a grin. "And I'm no longer a guest."

"Huh, I guess not," Matt nods slowly. "Well okay, so what do you want to do? Pay half of everything? The house is already paid for, it's just the usual bills and I pay Kate an allowance, there's not a huge amount."

"Half of everything works for me," Chris says, pausing for a second as an elderly lady passes them with her cart, "and I'll take care of anything travel or security-related. Do you want to give me a bill each month or do you want it be more informal than that?"

"We can sit down and go through a couple of month's worth and get an idea and go from there, I guess," Matt offers. "Luca has a trust fund thing I pay into, but we don't really spend a lot, we're very comfortable."

Chris nods. "Yeah, I'm not exactly jet-setting all over the world when I'm not working," he says with a smile. "A lot of my money's in investments. I bought my place and I paid for my parents' house."

"And you want us to stay where we are? Or would you want something larger, something closer to LA?" Matt has to ask, though he's not keen to move, he's aware relationships mean compromise.

"I think if we get the man cave converted, we'd be good here," Chris says. He likes the peace and quiet up here. "Unless you want to move?"

"No, not really, we like that it's quiet. Luca has all he needs, for now, Kate seems content enough." He adds more items to the cart as they near the frozen section. "I have my orders, some for Kate, some for the monster," he laughs.

"And what about you?" Chris asks, loving the way Matt's eyes crinkle at their corners when he laughs. Or smiles. God.

"I like a really rich chocolate ice cream, those gourmet ones, you know?" He pulls tubs of vanilla, rocky road and strawberry from the cabinet. "We really should get an ice cream maker and do our own with the amount we get through."

Chris grins. "I bet Luca would have a blast with that." Suddenly aware he's staring at Matt again, he gives himself a little shake. "Do you like chocolate aside from ice cream?"

"Yeah, but I'm a bit of a chocolate snob, I like handmade, artisan chocolate, with high cocoa content. I don't eat it very often, but boy do I enjoy it when I do." Matt shuts the chiller cabinet and turns to Chris. "Is that all we need?"

"I think so," Chris nods, turning the cart towards the front of the store. "Let me pay for this?"

"Okay," Matt agrees easily, he likes that Chris has asked, thoughtful as always. "Thank you."

The young woman on cash stares at Chris for a long moment before actually scanning their groceries. Finally she says, ice cream in hand. "You're him, aren't you? Chris Hemsworth?"

Chris nods, giving her a wide easy smile. "That's me."

She gushes for a moment over loving him in all his roles, listing Cabin in the Woods, Thor, Rush, Bad Times at the El Royale among others.

"Thanks," Chris says, glancing at Matt. "Can I sign something for you?" Trying a little to move things along.

Matt moves around Chris and starts to pack up their goods, he says nothing, keeps his head down to hide his smile. It seems they're not going to get very far without this happening, at least until the locals get used to seeing Chris round and about.

Chris autographs a random piece of paper and then the girl's t-shirt at her request, careful to avoid her chest. He pays for their groceries and gives the requisite explanation about what he's doing up here before wishing the girl a good day. "What else do we have to do?" he asks Matt, picking up most of the bags.

"There's a butcher around the corner, they sell organic meat, we should go and stock up while we're here, and there's a deli which is always worth checking out unless you've had enough of being a movie star and want to go home?" Matt offers, falling in beside Chris as they leave the store.

"No, I'm good. I like seeing the town," Chris says, taking the bags to the car and putting the perishables, including the ice cream, into the cooler they brought with them. "Besides, the more everyone sees me, the sooner they'll get over seeing me." His fingers brushed against Matt's while they're hidden behind the trunk.

Matt glances up at the touch, it seems the more time he spends with Chris the more effect the man is having on him, just that barely-there caress has his skin tingling. "Chris..."

"Yeah?" Chris gives Matt a smile, lingering for a second, skin warm against skin.

Shaking his head, Matt pulls away, smiling he shrugs it off. "Nothing. Shall we..." he nods his head to further up the street.

Chris nods, itching to take Matt's hand. "I'll be glad when I'm out," he says as they head back onto the sidewalk. "Although I don't know, how do you think they'd react to us holding hands up here?" Well aware that not all of California is as liberal as LA.

"I think it'll be fine, the three of us are generally known round and about here, it's a small town and Kate and Luca come in a couple of times a week at least. To be honest Chris, I don't care what people might think."

"So you'd be fine with lots of discreet PDA?" Chris says, smiling at Matt as they walk. "Once I'm out."

"Yes, of course," Matt laughs, "just like any couple I guess." He pauses before asking, "You keep saying 'once I'm out', is that going to be 'some time' next year, or in the New Year once we're married?"

"I'm supposed to hear about Joe before Christmas and they'll start making the announcements in the new year," Chris says. "If I get it, I'll wait until they've announced it, and then come out. If I don't, I guess I'll come out as soon as we're married. Well, whenever seems natural. I'm not about to yell it from the rooftops." He's still a very private person.

"No, but I want to be able to hold your hand, share time with you and Luca as a family," Matt points out as they turn a corner. "I want to be like any hetero couple."

"That's what I mean," Chris nods. "As soon as I'm out, we'll do all that. Hold hands, tell friends, give each other a kiss in public. I'm just not going to be holding any interviews or announcing it to TMZ. I'd rather it just comes out."

"Yeah," Matt nods, guiding Chris toward the butcher's. "I didn't think you would."

Chris holds the door open for Matt, letting his lover enter first and stepping in behind him.

When they leave some twenty minutes later they've bought some beautiful steaks, homemade burgers, chicken and some locally made gourmet ready meals. "For the nights it's my turn to cook," Matt jokes when Chris queries the latter. "Let's make a quick stop at the deli and then head home."

"Sounds good to me," Chris says with a grin, carrying their purchases. "Everyone's so friendly around here. It reminds me of back home. People aren't like this in LA."

"Yeah it's one of the things I love about living here," Matt agrees. "I look forward to when we can go and meet your family, all four of us."

Chris smiles at that. "I can't wait for you to meet them. They'll love you guys. And Luca will love having some cousins to play with."

"And they're not worried given how we've just jumped off the cliff?" Matt asks, using their joke to refer to how quickly this has all moved.

"A little maybe but they trust my judgement," Chris says. "My brothers have done some pretty crazy things over the years so this is par for the course with my family. I'm the one who's given them the least trouble, believe it or not."

"So you're making up for it now?" Matt chuckles as they step inside the deli.

Chris laughs. "You could say that," he grins. "But they really are very laid back, my whole family. My dad had a bit of a rough time at first accepting things," his voice dropping a little lower. "With Henry, but as soon as he'd met him, he was onboard and totally supportive."

"And he'll be okay with our unconventional family set up?" Matt grabs a basket and starts to wander along the one aisle in the store.

There's a half laugh, Chris biting off an almost snort. "No. Not at first. But he'll work through it with my mum and by the time we go down, he'll be completely accepting and you'll never guess he had any problem with it."

"Ahh well, if there are any hiccups we'll just send in our trump card, Our Lord and Master," Matt winks at Chris, referring of course to Luca.

"Definitely," Chris grins. "My dad won't be able to resist the cuteness."

"_No one_ can, it's practically a universal truth," Matt chuckles, his eyes crinkling up. They wander around, tossing anything that looks appetizing into the basket and they even make it out of the store without anyone asking Chris for a picture or his autograph.

"Home," Matt determines as they climb in the car.

"Yes, please," Chris says with a laugh, reaching over to give Matt's leg a squeeze.


End file.
